A wireless network can provide a flexible data communication system that can either replace or extend a wired network. Using radio frequency (RF) technology, wireless networks transmit and receive data over the air through walls, ceilings and even cement structures without wired cabling. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) provides all the features and benefits of traditional LAN technology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring, but without the limitations of being tethered together by a cable. This provides greater freedom and increased flexibility.
Currently, a wireless network operating in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard (e.g., IEEE Std. 802.11a/b/g/n) may be configured in one of two operating modes: infrastructure mode and ad hoc mode. As of today, most installed wireless networks are configured and operate in infrastructure mode where one or more access points (APs) are configured as interfaces for a wired distribution network (e.g., Ethernet). In centralized AP network, every device is connected to the AP and can only use one channel for communication. This limits channel usage efficiency. Multi-channel network allows using different channels for different communication links. The main advantages of using different channels for each link include efficient usage of network spectrum and the greatly improved total network capacity. However, one disadvantage of conventional multi-channel network is the use of multi-radio devices to establish connections to the corresponding multiple channels.